


Sometime Around Midnight

by x3AmberLovex3



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3AmberLovex3/pseuds/x3AmberLovex3
Summary: If goosebumps and white knuckles gripping a steering wheel while crying had a song, it would be Sometime Around Midnight. Be careful... Even after you think you're over the heartbreak, this can take you right back into that storm.Unfortunately for Riku, he didn't read the warnings.ONE SHOT!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you don't know the song "Sometime Around Midnight", I strongly, strongly, strongly suggest you listen to it because it's visceral and captures the feeling of lost love so profoundly. It really helps you know the setting for this story, also. But it's entirely your decision! I originally wrote this little gem here about 9 years ago, and happened to stumble upon it again a few days ago. I wanted to revamp the original, especially because the beauty of this song still strikes a nerve with me to this day. When I first wrote it, I wanted to take a stab at portraying a heartbreak the way the song did - starting off slow and composed, eventually progressing into full-blown pain. 
> 
> WARNING: Angst, ahoy.
> 
> So anyway, let's get to the story!

Riku took another sip of his wine, feeling the slight burn of alcohol trickle down his throat. He was standing at the safe sanctuary of the bar, perfectly content with watching his friends on the dance floor, making themselves look like complete jackasses.

The entirety of the building was dimly lit; the bar lights were the only source of illumination, along with the occasional flicker of the ceiling lamp’s bulb, which was clinging onto its last moments of life. The live band situated on the makeshift stage opposite of the bar started to play a new song – one Riku had never heard before. It was some depressing song about forgetting yourself, or maybe losing inhibitions for a while. The melancholy key strokes of the piano fit the gloomy setting of Riku’s surroundings rather well, he figured.

Riku wasn’t sure about the exact time it had been when he… _lost_ himself, only for a minute or two. It must’ve been sometime around midnight – the time where the night is caught between everything and nothing simultaneously. That _one_ minute where today transforms into yesterday.

He stood with his back to the bar, one elbow resting on the ledge with his wine glass in hand and the other arm crossed over his chest. The focus of his aqua eyes had traveled from the band to the brunette that just walked in the door.

“Sora…” Riku whispered to himself, “Haven’t seen _you_ in a while.”

Riku tried his damn hardest to remain unmoved by his former lover’s appearance. He studied Sora’s body, becoming all-too-aware of the white collared shirt he wore and how the first few buttons remained untouched, exposing the smaller man’s smooth, tanned skin. Riku’s stare darkened as he caught sight of dark blue jeans that hugged Sora’s thighs a little too well. He stopped breathing momentarily when he saw that perfect, heartwarming smile that once captured his heart.

The piano continued playing its dismal chords, creating a perfect melodic soundtrack to Sora’s smile. Riku never understood how the hell the brunette pulled off such an innocent look all the time, or how he managed to remain chipper despite any hardships thrown his way.

But Riku could feel him. He felt Sora’s bright sapphire eyes burning and scalding into him, even for the briefest of moments. Even through the happy smiles and the carefree dancing, Riku took note of how Sora clutched his gin-and-tonic close to his chest.

_But for what? Protection? Defense…?_

Riku broke out of his thoughts when he realized he and Sora were locked in a heated stare. He couldn’t see straight. The room started spinning as Sora walked closer and closer…

“Hey Riku!” Sora was smiling radiantly. “How’ve you been?” He was almost too close for comfort.

Almost.

“Uh. Good…” Riku responded in something closer to a mumble, practically choking on his wine. He could smell the brunette – the intoxicating cologne that used to make Riku want to pin the smaller man to a wall and fuck him senseless. Memories started pouring into his head space, like tidal waves in a hurricane.

_Feral instincts kicked in – unable to control his hormones, Riku slammed Sora down on the bed and kissed him intensely. He felt a light kiss back, but Riku wanted more. He grinded his hips against Sora’s, and he was awarded with a mewl and a harder kiss from the smaller boy._

_“God, I want you so bad.” Riku lightly bit the skin on his lover’s neck. Both boys were panting heavily._

_“You already have me, Riku…” Sora moaned into his ear. The silver-haired boy groaned in anticipation, pulling the brunette’s shirt off before his own. Riku dragged a rough hand along Sora’s torso, feeling him shiver from the touch._

_“Fuck, I love the way you say my name,” he groaned, practically begging to hear Sora whimper his name all night._

_A small pink tongue poked out from Sora’s mouth, moistening his lips. “Riku… don’t s-stop,” he moaned between heavy breaths, each one slightly louder than the last-_

Feeling unmoved wasn’t an option anymore. Riku swallowed the lump forming in his throat, white knuckles forming as he gripped his wine glass tighter, not caring if he shattered the glass. Sora was trying to make small-talk, but Riku couldn’t focus on the words. He was too busy trying to remind himself to breathe. Seeing him, hearing his voice, smelling his cologne, _thinking_ about him… It was all too much.

_“I promise you, Sora. I will give you the world one day.”_

_“You don’t need to do that, Riku. I want nothing else but you.”_

It had been six years. Six fucking years and the brunette still affected him like this. Riku felt the wine getting to him – or maybe the wine made everything feel worse – he didn’t know anymore. He could feel his vision getting blurry, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. He was trapped in a haze, the fog tightening around his throat.

_“I um… I have something to tell you. But I’m afraid.” Sora bit his lip, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. His bright eyes were looking down, his shy demeanor taking over._

_“What’s wrong?” Riku rubbed the brunette’s arm gently to comfort him. “You know you can tell me anything, Sora.”_

_“Well… I think… I think I’m in love with you.” He blurted the words, almost unintelligible. “You think that, maybe... you might feel the same?”_

_Riku paused briefly, unable to hide the giddy smile forming on his face. “I thought you’d never ask. I love you too.”_

Memories tore his brain apart from the inside-out.

_“So you lied to me. Again.” Sora stared into Riku’s eyes. Usually the sapphire eyes were dazzling and brilliant, but in this moment, they were daggers._

_“I don’t – I wouldn’t… I never meant any of this to get out of hand,” Riku stuttered, struggling to defend himself or his actions. “Please, Sora. I need you.”_

_The smaller boy shook his head, fighting back tears. “I can’t do this anymore. We’re done, Riku.”_

Sora still had that beautiful smile plastered on his face. With a simple wave, he sauntered away and returned to the opposite side of the building where the band continued to play.

Riku felt helpless, bleak, lost, _desperate_. He was shaking like a leaf, but he wasn’t cold – not in the slightest. His blood was boiling and he felt the color drain from his face.

His curious, wandering eyes followed the brunette in every direction he went. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Sora leaving… with another guy – one that Riku didn’t recognize. Before slipping out the door, though, Sora turned around and _purposely_ locked eyes with him for a split second.

And in an instant, he bolted out the door. Sora was gone.

The enormous knot in Riku’s stomach tightened, his entire body flushed with anger and hurt. He felt like a brick was lodged in his throat and a knife was thrust in his gut. He thought he was going to be sick at any moment.

There was a pat on his back, but Riku remained stiff. “What happened, Riku?” Axel questioned, trying to make eye contact with his friend. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

The silver-haired man gave no answer. Instead, he pushed Axel’s hand away from his shoulder and trudged out the door.

He wrapped an arm around his abdomen, pretending his arm was a tourniquet to stop the bleeding from the metaphoric stab wound he suffered. Riku stumbled down the sidewalk – the combination of pain and intoxication was horrifying. His thoughts and memories haunted him; at this point, he may as well have seen a ghost. He was struggling to breathe now, sharply inhaling the cold air that seemed to be suffocating him with every breath.

Riku suddenly collapsed underneath a lone streetlamp. Passers-by would offer a look of either disgust or concern, staring at the broken, shambling mess of a man sobbing into the concrete.

But Riku didn’t give a single fuck about what he looked like – the entire world was shattering around him. He felt like shards of broken glass were falling to the ground where he lay; his heart was aching.

He clenched his teeth and grimaced from the overwhelming heartache he suffered.

_I’ve lost him… I can never have him again…_

Riku’s hand pulled into a fist and forcefully beat down on the concrete. He wanted to scream, he wanted to rip his heart out of his chest, he wanted to punch a wall, he wanted _Sora._ The sting of tears he cried made his eyes red, still unable to hold them back as he continued to hit the concrete beneath him.

_I just have to see him._

_Just one more time, I have to see him._

_I just have to fucking see him again._

_I. Just. Have. To. See. Him._

… To know that he’ll break him in two.


End file.
